poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity finds a Scraplet
This is how Rarity finds a Scraplet goes in Scrapheap. looks at his friends Optimus Prime: Arcee, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and I will search for any clue that will explain the origin of our arctic find. Ratchet: Only until your sensors go off. Remember, staying in the arctic too long can cause the possibility of being frozen and thus your death. Prime, Twilight, Arcee, and Rainbow Dash go through the Groundbridge Ratchet: Transport complete. Groundbridge controls fry Ratchet: By the Allspark. Applejack: So, what do y'all think we should do? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Uh, video-games?) Rarity: Sure. Ratchet: Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here, now! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Aw, man!) Gluto: Oh, Cruz, I can be romantic. Cruz Ramirez: You're just as romantic as a warthog! Bulkhead: You can't boss us around just because the boss is out. Ratchet: I need some extra servos. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Oh, brother.) Ratchet: And I also need some heavy lifting. The Groundbridge is down. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: But can't we just take it apart and rebuild it?) Ratchet: Optimus, Twilight, Arcee, and Rainbow Dash made it through just fine it's bringing them back that concerns me. Now remove those panels. Chop chop. Mac Grimborn: Maybe I could help, Ratch? Ratchet: Well, I guess I can't say no to you. Frax: Master, Starscream is a very fragile creature. We only know he relies on Energon. We could wound him. Eventually, he will have to bow down to your powers. Gluto: That's a great idea. Cruz Ramirez: There's only one way to gain power over the Decepticons: Cash! hears something Rarity: Whoa! falls and sees a Scraplet Rarity: Why, hello there, little one. Where did you come from? just blinks gets up Rarity: Hello, little one. Scraplet comes over brings out a screw Rarity: Ready? it Fetch! Scraplet goes after the screw and eats it Rarity: Whoa. Scraplet rubs its head against Rarity's hoof Rarity: Aww. Mac Grimborn: up a servo Oh, the indignity! Ratchet: We most definitely have a problem. But what could've caused this? flicker on and off Bulkhead: Or that? Mac Grimborn: Might be the main grid. But is it a simple malfunction? Ratchet: We can't be certain until we find out. Rarity: Hey, robo-darlings! Look what I found. Ratchet: We're busy! screams Bumblebee, and Smokescreen aim at the Scraplet Applejack: What's with you guys? Bulkhead: Scraplet. Scraplet! Rarity: What's a Scraplet? Ratchet: The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron. Applejack: This? laughs Are you kidding me? Pinkie Pie: You're giant robots. Fluttershy: Scrappy here is teeny. Smokescreen: You have no idea the damage that thing can do. Rarity: Like what? Scraplet looks at the Autobots and lunges at Bumblebee, first chewing on his leg, then his arm but Rarity beats it to death with a metal bar held by her magic Applejack: Easy there, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Whoa. I did not see that coming. Fluttershy: Me neither. Rarity: I'm sorry, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: It's okay, Rarity. You don't need to apologize.) Rarity: Is he gonna be okay? Ratchet: Maybe, maybe not. Mac Grimborn: Just a mesh wound. He'll live. Smokescreen: Now do you believe me? Bulkhead: All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal. Applejack: Well, bug squashed. Game over. Right? Ratchet: No. When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here. go to the pod Ratchet: It's a trap. A Scraplet trap. Bulkhead: Uh, an empty Scraplet trap. Ratchet: Most likely it was ejected into space eons ago. Only to wind up in the arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis. Applejack: Well, how are we going to deal with this? Ratchet: I don't know. in the arctic, Optimus and Twilight are climbing a cliff Optimus Prime: Arcee, Rainbow Dash, what's your status? Rainbow Dash: Arcee's sensor's going off. Arcee: Guess we should call for pick up before things get worse. Optimus Prime: Optimus to base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate Groundbridge. is nothing but static. Meanwhile Ratchet: Ratchet to Optimus, do you read? We have a situation! static The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce this entire base to a scrapheap! Bulkhead: Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: But what if that's not enough for them to scarve down? What if they start devouring the town?) Ratchet: Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the Groundbridge back online stat, Optimus, Twilight, Arcee, and Rainbow Dash will perish. Pinkie Pie: They will? Applejack: Bulkhead, you never run. Bulkhead: Applejack, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside-out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left. And I mean NOTHING. Not even your optics. Pinkie Pie: You have to let us help. Rarity: We're not made of metal. Applejack: Yeah. Those Scraplets can't hurt us. Mac Grimborn: Well, it's our least engaging quality, but it appears as an advantage under these extremes. Ratchet: Then we'll just have to split into groups. Rarity: OK good. So we pair off. One bot, one pony. Fluttershy: I'll watch your back while you repair the Groundbridge, Ratchet. Applejack: And we go on a bug hunt. nod the arctic Optimus Prime: Optimus to base, do you read? collapses and Optimus helps her up Arcee: Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear that Canterlot's beautiful this time of year. Optimus Prime: The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expand too much energy. Until Ratchet sends for us -- And he will -- Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves. hear Shining Armor's voice in the distance Shining Armor: distant Twilight! Rainbow Dash! Optimus! Arcee! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor?! Armor appears wearing a black scarf over his mouth and a mask which he uses his magic to remove Twilight Sparkle: to him and hugs him What are you doing here? Armor points at Optimus and Arcee Optimus Prime: Shining Armor. I presume you are Twilight's brother, Cadance's husband and Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. Shining Armor: Correct. You're Optimus and Arcee. I can see you are pretty'' chilled'', get it? Optimus Prime: We seek shelter, Shining Armor. Do you know where we can stay? Shining Armor: The Crystal Empire's not far. I'll take you there so you can warm up. Come on. follow him enter the Crystal Empire where Princess Cadance is waiting Princess Cadance: I was expecting you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Why? takes them to the castle Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime, Your Majesty. Arcee: And I am Arcee. Princess Cadance: Yeah. Shining Armor told we had some visitors coming. Optimus Prime: We came here seeking shelter. Arcee: From the bad, cold weather out there. Princess Cadance: Well, you're glad to come in and warm up anytime you like.